Perfect
by RideIntoTheNight
Summary: Zayn and Lola are best friends. Lola likes Zayn, and she doesn't have any idea how Zayn feels about her. Don't let the classic stupid "Friend loves friend" plot get you, though. This story slowly unfolds into a story of hate and heartbreak and, of course, love.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Zayn, Harry, Niall, Louie, Liam, and I were hanging out at Harry's place(Harry's "flat" as my lovely British-and Irish-boys would say). Zayn was sitting on the left end of the couch and I was sitting on his right side. Harry and Louie were on the love seat, Niall was on the on the floor by Louie, Liam was passed out on the autaman... I know, odd right? Anyway, Zayn had his arm around me, we aren't together though, just friends. Friends. Best friends... Sorry, um, we were watching Alice in Wonderland, like the nerds we are. That's what I loved about us though. Just simple friends. We all love each other. We will always love each other because that's just how things are with us. We all love each other.

That purple magic cat came on screen and Harry shouted "IT'S THE DISAPPEARING PUSSY!" . Zayn smiled, I love his smile. It's the most adorable thing. It makes my heart skip a beat... Or two. Well...I guess you guys might have guessed that I might have a crush on Zayn...yeah, I have a crush on Zayn. Quite a large crush... Bordering on love. I don't think I'm really in love with him... I mean he is perfect, he is someone I could definitely fall in love with, I just don't feel in love.

"Lets have a sing off!" says Louie out of nowhere. "Umm, Lou-" I started before Zayn interrupted me. "That sounds fun! Okay, Me and Lola, Harry and Louie, Niall and-" he throws a pillow at Liam, "Niall and Liam!" Of course, I get to embarrass myself once again in front of Zayn. He always tells me I have a beautiful voice, no. Im not talented. Zayn is the talented one between the two of us. He is like an angel.

Zayn and I go into Harry's room, sit on the bed, and start thinking of what song to sing.  
"What about the Power Rangers theme song?"he says. "Zayn, really?" "yeah! Seriously!" he responds. "Babe, no. We are not doing that." Zayn quickly responds to that with a lovely "That's what she said...". I playfully pushed him off, he grabbed my hand and pulled me off with him. He starts trying to pin me down and tackling me, "Zayn! NO! AHHHH!". He finally pins me down. He was leaning over with his knees on the ground and his hands holding down my arms. We are both breathing hard, it seems as if every breath he takes his lips move closer to mine. His hair is all messed up and his eyes are staring into my soul. We are right by each others lips, if I moved my head up just a little, we would be locked in a deep, passionate, sexy kiss. "Why the hell are you screaming!" Harry's voice ran through me like an evil, perfect moment ruining, bullet. Zayn instantly sat up the moment the door opened. One more deep, panting breath and my life would have been complete. Damn you Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um... Sorry? Should I...er...leave?" Harry awkwardly sputtered. "No, um we were just messing around, lad..." Zayn replied. "Oh, okay...I've gotta practice, so..." Harry said as if someone was holding a gun to his back. "Yeah, so...ugh...do we..." Zayn oddly replied. Harry left. I was so angry at him! I wanted to chase him down the hall and rip every one of his curls off of his head! One more second and Zayn and I would have kissed! One more! But no! Harry's nosy little self just HAD to see what the we were doing!

Okay, I was kind of overreacting. I calmed down my evil, morose, threatening thoughts so Zayn and I could talk. "So, um... What song are we going to sing?" Zayn timidly asked. "Oh yeah, the song...um..." I said in response. We sat there for a minute, I think we were supposed to be thinking of what we were going to sing. I don't know what Zayn was thinking... All I could think about was what just happened. One more second and we would of been locked in a passionate, lovely, amazingly beautiful, miraculous kiss. One more second.

We sat there in silence for 2 or 3 minutes. And then Zayn turned just enough so he could look into my eyes. I was staring into his beautiful brown eyes. They seem to sparkle under the dim lights in Harry's room. I wanted to lean in and kiss him. To show him everything I've felt for him in the past 3 years. Since the moment I saw him, I felt something for him. I don't know if it was the bad boy vibe, the perfect hair, or just his personality, but I knew how much I wanted him. I still want him. I want him with me and I don't want him to ever leave my side. I want him to love me and stay with me. I want him.

Zayn turned and looked me in the eyes. I melted under his passionate stare. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something beautiful and perfect. "Um, what about Hate That I Love You?" Zayn said. "Um, sure." I replied. "K..." We practiced for about an hour. We both knew the song so it was just the harmonizing and whatnot...

When we were done we went back into the living room. Not long after the rest of the boys came in. Judging by the looks on their faces, I assumed Harry's blabber mouth decided to tell them what he saw. Harry decided to record the preformances(blegh, who wants to hear my voice?). Anyway, Niall and Liam went first,they sang Dynamite...oh God... I didn't really listen to Harry and Louis. They sound like angels together, but I was sitting right next to Zayn. I could smell his cologne, I hate all cologne, but it was possibly the best thing ever on Zayn. Our hands were touching, barely. His hair was still kind of messed up. It was perfect. He was perfect. He's always perfect.

It was our turn. We got up there. At first, it was just us singing. We didn't make much eye contact until the chorus. "And I hate how much I love you, boy" I sang. I was staring straight into his eyes, it was impossible to look away. "I can't stand how much I need you". I got goosebumps. His voice was beautiful, no words could describe it. He was perfect. Have I said that enough yet?

By the last word in the song, I completely forgot about the boys. All I wanted was to burst out crying and be comforted by Zayn. I was just looking at him, I couldn't stop looking at him... He was just so...sexy...talented...amazing...perfect. I finally found my sanity after about 30 seconds. I broke our stare and finally looked at the boys. Niall was just staring, Harry was raising his eyebrows at Zayn as if he were saying "What the hell?", Louie was trying to avoid making eye contact with one of us, and I'm pretty sure Liam was about to cry. Zayn and I sat down a few spots away from each other. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Louie clapped as if we had just finished the song and said "Well, how the bloody hell are we supposed to figure out who wins?"

I guess we didn't think of that. Well...after a few minutes of thinking, Liam suggested we put it on our channel (we are kind of... YouTube famous, I guess you could say... Well, I just harmonize a little in the back... The boys are the stars. And I can see why, they are great together! You should look them up sometime;) ). We thought that was cool. We post the videos of us singing, they vote, and whoever get the most votes wins!

We were all staying at Harry's for the night, so around 1 am we went to bed. Every one was asleep, except for me. I was thinking about Zayn... How I wanted him to just walk into my room and tell me he loves me. Then we'd kiss and be in love all night, forever.

"Hey," the thick British accent flickered through my body like a newly lit flame. "We need to talk, don't we?" Zayn said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, I guess we do." I said. "Damn," he replied "I'm not very good at that...". "Yes you are. You just have to say the first thing on your mind, and everything will be fine." I said, feeling stupid. "Fine. Let's just do that. Let's not even think and just say the first thing that comes to our mind." Zayn said in the cutest, most innocent, adorable way. "Okay..." I said, I couldn't think of what to say... The way he said that was absolutely adorable. "Okay, I'll go first then" he smiled that gorgeous smile of his. I giggled like an idiot "Yeah, that'd be smart." I smiled back. My smile is hell bound compared to Zayn's.

"Kay then. So do I just tell you-?" he started, interrupted "Just tell me what you think of me. Tell me what the hell is going on between us." I said. "Oh,er... You go." he said. "No! I can't go!" I protested. "Just go." he demanded in the sexiest, deep, demanding, but kind way. My heart was oozing warm, beautiful, love(I know, it sounds corny...but it's true) . I couldn't say no to him after that. "Okay..." I started, looking at the ground "In all honesty... Since the day I first met you...I..." I couldn't find the words... "Lola," Zayn took my hand and then with his other hand lightly touched my chin to make me look up "Look me in the eyes, and tell me." I looked into his dark brown eyes. He was staring back into my eyes. I finally found the words. "When I met you, I didn't see some hot guy, I saw... I saw you. I saw a perfect person who's side I would never leave if I could. I saw someone who I instantly fell in love with. Someone who I'll always love... I, I love you". There was a silence, I looked away again. I instantly regretted telling him that I love him. He didn't love me. I know he doesn't... I felt so stupid! I was about to run out of the room crying, when Zayn looked right into my eyes and said "I love you, too.". Then he kissed me. I was so shocked at first I didn't know what to do. And then, I thought of everything I've felt for him in the past few years. I thought of the misery I went through when I'd think he would never want me, I thought of every moment we spent together and how wonderful that time spent with him was. He was staring at the floor as if he did something wrong, he looked so innocent, so perfect. The moonlight was shining through the window and onto Zayn in the most perfect way. "Zayn," I said to get him to look up. "Mm?" he replied in the cutest damn way. I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at his perfectness for a minute, and then... I kissed him. I kissed him. And I kept kissing him. It was perfect. I didn't want to stop, so I didn't, neither did he. We just kissed. And kissed. It was absolutely, wonderfully, perfect. We finally stopped after a few minutes. He was looking at me in a way that gave me goosebumps. His eyes were so beautiful, I know I've said that too much already, but they are.

"Well, we both just confessed our love for each other," he started in a playful tone "Now...how the hell do we tell the guys?" at that moment you could hear Louie say, through the door, "Oh, we already know!"

Oh God.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal the other 4 boys. "You guys were listening the whole time?" I said in an angry tone. "Well, it's not like we couldn't tell already!" Harry said. "What the hell does that mean?" Zayn said. "Well, it's pretty obvious!" Niall stated. Louie and Liam were mumbling in agreement. Harry was just kinda staring at the wall. He must be tired…

"We could tell from the first time we met you that you were in love or were going to fall in love with Zayn!" Niall said. "That's not fair! I didn't know that!" Zayn adorably said. "Well, duh!" Louie said. "When you like girls, in your head you think it's impossible for them to like you back," Harry said. **"Because you don't know you're beautiful." I smiled at Zayn.

"Well lads, I'm pretty damn tired, and I just wanted to hear Zayn finally say that he's in love with her so I'm going to sleep." Louie said. "Aye!" Niall replied. "I as well..." Liam said. Harry was staring at Zayn. He looked hurt, but sad. I didn't really think much about it… for the past few months he has always looked like that.

Harry slowly got up, still looking at Zayn, and then glanced at me and left.

I sat down on the bed, feeling flustered. Zayn slowly closed the door, then started walking towards me. He sat down on the bed next to me. Zayn held my hand and we both fell back on the bed and let out exasperated sighs. I snuggled up next to him, with my head on his chest. He had his head on top of mine, I could feel him smiling. I never wanted this moment to end. I just wanted to stay cuddled in his arms and never leave. Then, he did that sweet, light chin touch thing that makes me look up at him. Then, he kissed me again. I loved how sweet and sensual he made every kiss feel. Okay, this was the moment I never wanted to end.

His lips against mine, his slow calm sexy deep breathing, everything was perfect. Everything was making this moment better. I can't explain the emotions going through my head right now. I've never felt this way before. I've never felt…loved.

Love. I really am…in love. I pulled away so I could stare into his beautiful dark brown eyes. "I love you…" I said as if I didn't just say it 5 minutes ago. "I feel like we've already been through this…" he said with a playful smirk. "I am seriously I love with you… You are the first person I've ever loved." He did nothing but stare into my eyes and then kiss my head.

I never wanted to leave.

*Okay, sorry about the stupid pun;) it was the first thing that came to my mind:) ...


	5. Chapter 5

His arms were so warm and strong. I felt safe while bundled up in his warm caress.

"I think I'm going to go to my room, babe." I felt as if he was leaving me there to die, but I knew that he should go. The last thing we needed was to stay together too long, cause there would be a fight. That's just how it works.

I looked at him trying to tell him every emotion I've ever felt towards him since the day we met with my eyes, just to show him once more how much I love him. "Okay," I replied with a smile. "You know I would stay with you if I thought I could handle myself, right?" he said with a sinister smile and a wink. "I looked at him, wanting, wishing, that he would stay and not handle himself all night with me… I mean… what?

"You little tease!" he laughed that adorable little laugh again, "You're mean!" I said with a sigh. "I know, I'm pretty malicious, right? I am quite the rebel." He said with a sly grin. "You are the biggest nerd! Go to bed, dork!" I said with a laugh. "No! Let's talk about my rebellious ways before I go!" He said, filling the room with adorableness. I threw a pillow at him, "Geez! You are the mean one in this situation! Attacking me with pillows…" we both sat there and laughed for a minute or two, then he leaned down and gave me a kiss, and said goodnight.

I sat there smiling at him as he crept out the door. I didn't think I could ever be any happier. Nothing could go wrong in the world now. Everything was going perfect, and, in my eyes, it could only get better.

*Zayn's POV*

I left her room. I ran down to Harry's room as fast as I could. Every little thing that happened tonight ran through my head. I couldn't help but be somewhat happy, I mean, I was in love with her, and she was in love with me, as well. It was all a little confusing to me, how she could be in love with me, she was beautiful. Oh well, I have to focus on Harry.

I knocked on his door. No answer. I knocked harder, hoping that he was just asleep. No answer. I turned the door knob, it was locked.

Don't do this to me Harry. Please.


	6. Chapter 6

Perfect

Ch.6

-6 months earlier-

I woke up at 3 am. I got up to get a drink, it's not like I was gonna be able to go back to sleep anyway.

The light in Harry's room was off, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. He hasn't been sleeping much, lately. I knocked lightly on the door and opened it.

Harry was sitting in the corner of his room crying with a knife at his wrist. I stood there in shock for half of a second, then ran towards him. I grabbed for the knife. "NO!" Harry protested, much to my surprise. He say there with the knife at his wrist again. His wrist was already bleeding, badly. He had made at least 4 cuts already. "Harry, give me the knife." I said, trying to keep calm. "No!" he yelled. He looked terrified. He looked like if I took the knife from his hands the world would end. "Harry, give me the knife right now!" I said. I started getting scared when I saw the spilt bottle of pills by his feet.

"NO, ZAYN!" he yelled back at me. I managed to grab the knife. Harry immediately grabbed for it. I threw it to the other side of the room and Harry started towards it. I grabbed him and he fell into my arms, bawling. His words were mixed in with desperate sobs. I could still hear every word. "NO! No, no, no, no, no... I want to die... I want to die." he pleaded. The words shot through me. Each one sending a new pain through my chest.

"Harry, you don't want to die." I tried to reason with him. "Yes, I do... She... She loves you. And you love her..." he said through his tears. I was confused. "Who are you talking about, Harry?" I did my best at asking him. I was shaking. I could feel his tears seeping through my shirt. I could see the blood flowing off his wrist.

"Lola... And I love her..." I didn't know what to say. I did have feelings for Lola, but she didn't for me. Right?

Harry looked up into my eyes and tried to hold back a few tears. "Zayn...please just give me the knife...let me do this. I...I can't..." he started to cry, again. "Harry... Harry calm down." I said, trying to comfort him. "But I can't calm down Zayn! I can't! I... I love her... I want her with me every second of the day. And it won't be long before you two get together..." I was so dumbstruck. Not only was I confused on the fact that Harry was in love with her, but that he thought she loved me.

"Harry. You know I have feelings for her, but if you care about her so much... I'll put those feelings to the side." I started. I was in love with Lola. I had been since the moment I met her, but Harry was my best mate. If Harry loved her, then I'd just have to get over myself.

Harry looked into my eyes. His eyes were red and puffy. He was sitting there, in my arms, broken and scared. "Zayn, you...you love her though..." he said. Even when he was on the verge of killing himself over something, he was still so considerate.

"I do love her. But, she obviously means the world to you. And if you love her, then I'll back off. I don't wanna see you get hurt." I said. He looked at me and then at his wrists. They were still bleeding quite bad. "Thank you..." his words were barley audible.

I cleaned out and wrapped Harry's wrist. I helped him To his bed, and noticed the pills again. "Did you take any of these?" I said carefully. He looked down and said "A knife seemed easier...the damn bottle wouldn't open..." My heart broke all over again at those words.

I grabbed the knife and said goodnight. I started to walk towards the door when Harry said "Zayn?" I turned back, "Yeah?" "Can you not tell anyone about this? Please. I don't want everyone to get worried... And she doesn't know I love her..."

After only a moments hesitation, I said "Of course, Hazza." "Thanks...Can you stay here until I fall asleep? I don't want to do anything stupid again." he said somewhat timidly. I saw the scared look in his eyes and agreed.

By around 4:30 he was asleep. I took the knife and walked across the hall to my room. I put the knife under my mattress and sighed.

"That's it then," I said under my breath.

I. Am. So. Sorry. I haven't wrote in forever! I feel terrible! I'm sorry! Okay, well, I still haven't written the next chapter, so here's some suspense for ya! I told you that it'd "unfold" 3


	7. Chapter 7

I started knocking on the door harder. I was basically throwing my whole body against it. It wouldn't open. I thought as hard as I could. I could hear my heart beating.

"Harry…" I kept mumbling. I repeated his name over and over again, thinking it might help in some way. Then, I remembered that you can get into Harry's room through Niall's room.

I darted straight to Niall's room and knocked and opened the door, knowing he'd be asleep anyway. I opened the door on the right side of the room, and found Harry. On the floor.

I felt as if my heart were about to explode. My heart was beating even faster than before. I ran to Harry's side. I could feel his heart beating. I shook him, hoping with everything in my heart that he was asleep. But he didn't open his eyes.

"Harry. Harry! Come on Harry. Wake up, mate. Wake up." I shook him harder. "Harry! Wake up!"

I started crying. I could feel his breath, so I knew he hadn't completely left me. I didn't know how long that would last when I saw that there was a large cut down his arm, and the same bottle of pills that I saw six months ago on the horrid night. Except this time, it was empty.

I ran to Louis' room, I knew that he could help. I mean, he was the oldest, but he was also Harry's best mate. What if he freaked out? I didn't have time to think about these things, I had to get help. I couldn't lose Harry.

I ran to Louis' room. I pounded on the door as hard as I could, he didn't answer. I opened the door and it slammed against the wall, waking up Lou.

"Get up." I said. "Why?" He asked in an irritated tone. "Harry has hurt himself and I don't know what to do and I'm scared and you're the oldest and I need your help!" I blurted out, not thinking about anything but Harry. "Alright mate, calm down. Tell me what happened." He said, I started to get annoyed and even more terrified. "We don't have time to do that, Lou! He is in there dying, and I need your help, now!"

"He's dying?!" He asked, now looking terrified. "Yes!" I said, not wanting to talk any longer. Luckily, Lou jumped out of the bed the second that I said yes. He was out of the room before I was. He ran into Harry's room and fell at his feet.

"Go get Liam…. NOW!" I ran and got Liam. Of course, I should've got Liam from the beginning. He'd know what to do.

I got Liam and told him that Haz needs help. He ran back to Harry's room with me. He didn't freak out as Lou and I did. "We need to take him to the Emergency Room, now." Liam said, keeping calm.

We woke up Niall and Lola and went to the emergency room. Then, we waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

**Lola's POV**

Hour 1

Four hours. Four hours ago Harry was being regular Harry.

And now I'm here. I'm here in a hospital at three forty-five in the morning, waiting.

I'm sitting at a hospital waiting to know if I'll ever see my best friend again.

I feel as if the world has stopped spinning, but I'm the only one still moving. Just drifting around in this land of nothing.

It's so bright in here.

**Zayn's POV**

Hour 2

I looked at Lola earlier. She was crying, but without showing emotion. She was staring at the door, waiting for the doctor, silently crying to the air.

This is my fault.

Harry's in some room behind closed doors, being monitored, and it's my fault.

I should be in there, not him.

It's so bright in here.

**Louis' POV**

Hour 3

The door is still closed. We've been here 3 godforsaken hours, and that door has opened once, and it was to tell another family that whoever was back there, didn't make it.

That wouldn't be us.

It can't be us.

I won't allow that to be us.

He's innocent. So innocent. So young.

He will not die tonight. He won't.

It's so bright in here.

**Niall's POV**

Hour 4

Four hours ago, my best friend woke me up and told me that Harry was hurt and we were leaving.

Four hours.

I haven't seen Harry for four hours...

Dumbass doctors.

It's not that hard to just get off your bloody ass and tell someone's best mates if their best friend is going to live thought the day.

And it's so damn bright in here.

**Liam's POV**

Hour 5

Everyone's crying. Why aren't I?

I'm the softy.

I'm the emotional one.

And I have yet to cry.

It's not like I'm not worried, I'm terrified. I can't lose Harry, he's the greatest friend I've known.

It's so bright in here...

**Everyone's POV**

Hour 6

The doors have opened. And the doctor is coming towards us.

It doesn't seem as bright anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"My fucking arm hurts. "

…

"Where am I?"

…

"I'm thirsty…"

I looked down at my arm, wondering why I was in so much pain. And why I was in a hospital gown… And in a hospital…

_God dammit. _

Did I do this? What the hell am I talking about, of course I did this.

_But why? _

I remember playing games with the boys in my flat. But who else was there?

The doors open.

A tall, brisk looking man walks through the door, holding a clipboard. He looks up, and gasps at the site of me, as if I was a dead man walking.

"Harry? You're awake?" The man said. A doctor, I'm assuming.

"Well… Yeah. I could be sleeping, you never know. But it'd be damn swell if you gave me those pills." I responded. I may as well tease the guy.

This was followed by many questions.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Well, I sleep about eight hours every night, and I have for 18 years. So, carry the one…"

"No, Harry. This is serious, about how long has it been since you woke up?"

"I don't know… It was about ten minutes before you came in."

"Amazing… Are you in any pain?"

"Well, fuck yes, I'm in pain! I've asked you for pills about eight times in ten minutes, you bloke!"

"Please calm down, Ha-"

"No, screw that! Why are you acting like I've risen from the grave? What the hell is going on?"

The doctor's face grew steady, and the look of amazement wore as he began to explain.

"Harry," he began, "you attempted suicide last night. You were brought to the hospital by your friends, but you lost a lot of blood in the meantime. You swallowed 28 grams of aspirin. When you arrived we had to pump your stomach, and stitch your arm. You fell into a coma, of which we did not think you'd come out of. You've been in that coma for 10 hours, and your friends were waiting for eight of them… But then when we talked to them…"

"What did you say? Are they still here? Can I see them?" The boys are the only thing that could make me feel better.

"Harry, eight hours into your coma we presumed you'd be dead by the morning. They'd been waiting here for nearly half a day, so we had to tell them." said Doc.

"You had to tell them… Tell them I was dead?" The blood drained from my face.

"Yes. After they heard the news they went home. They seemed very distressed, especially the young girl with them. I'm sure they'll be thrilled when we-"

"The girl? What girl?" One of Zayn's sisters? Eleanor? Danielle?

The doctor responded, "Well, I didn't get her name. She was a very attractive young woman. Blonde hair, grey eyes… Did you not know her? She seemed to know you."

And then it hit me.

Years came back in a single second.

_Lola. _

Her features slowly came back to mind. Soft radiant skin that hugged her body beautifully.

Golden flowing hair, pale pink lips. Stone grey eyes that gave of a look of pureness.

A beautiful and large tattoo covering her left arm. A cute dimple in her right shoulder.

It was her.

She was the mistress from my dreams, the gorgeous woman of which I fell in love with.

She was also the other person that was with the boys and I last night.

Last night when I did this…

Then I remembered the last detail about this beautiful fair skinned young woman.

Her and Zayn… kissing… In my own flat.

_Was I mad?_

I don't remember.

_Did he love her?_

I don't know.

_Did she love him?_

I really do not know.

_Well, what the hell do I know?_

That I should've swallowed the whole bottle.


End file.
